Modern vehicles have numerous electronic and electromechanical devices installed therein, which require a large number of wires to be run throughout vehicles for the proper operation and system coupling of these devices. Typical stud mounted fasteners, as shown in FIG. 12, do a poor job at routing these many wires and securing the wires against the fastener because of a low number of passageways for receiving a cable tie therethrough, and a low number of bars for bending a cable tie thereabout, such as the two axially aligned bars 82, 84 shown in FIG. 12. This limits the wires that can be secured to the fastener by the cable ties and further limits the number of directions that the wires can be routed in the vehicle.